Die Sage der Lygeia: Finstere Mächte
by Gregorian
Summary: (Fortsetzung zu "Die Sage der Lygeia") Lygeia ist nun schon zwei Monate mit Xena und Gabrielle unterwegs und kommt nur schwer mit diesem Leben zurecht. Der Hilferuf eines alten Bekannten von Xena wird für die junge Frau zur Bewährungsprobe.
1. Chapter 1

**Gesang**

„Los, versuch's nochmal."

Lygeia nickte und beugte sich nahe zur Wasseroberfläche. Ihre leicht gekrümmten Finger ruhten nur wenige Zentimeter darüber. Sie atmete langsam ein und aus und versuchte sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen, während sie mit den Augen den Grund des Baches absuchte.

Da! Ein Fisch! Und sogar ein recht ordentlicher. Lygeias Blick folgte ihm, wie er versuchte mit mäßigem Erfolg gegen die Strömung anzuschwimmen. Vorsichtig, um den Fisch nicht zu erschrecken, beugte sie sich etwas näher. Sie berührte fast das Wasser.

Lygeias Hand schoss nach vorne. Sie fühlte den glitschigen Körper des Fisches in ihren Fingern. Ihre andere Hand kam zu Hilfe, um den Fisch festzuhalten. Sie beugte sich hoch und zog das sich windende Tier aus dem Wasser. Lygeia wollte ihn hinter sich ans Ufer werfen, als sie den Griff verlor und der Fisch wieder ins Wasser fiel.

„Scheiße!" rief Lygeia wütend. Sie schaute zu Xena, die am anderen Ufer saß und ihre Füße im Bach kühlte. Xena konnte nicht anders, sie musste über Lygeias Ausbruch lachen.

„Hör auf zu lachen!"

Xena hob entschuldigend die Hände, konnte sich aber nicht beherrschen. Seit fast einer Stunde versuchte Lygeia nun schon einen Fisch zu fangen. Die ersten Male hatte sie voll daneben gelangt. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie den Fisch zwar unter Wasser zu fassen gekriegt, aber leider wieder losgelassen. Der letzte Fisch war der Erste gewesen, den sie über Wasser bekommen hatte.

„Warum müssen diese Fische auch so glitschig sein?" grummelte Lygeia leise, doch Xena hatte sie trotzdem gehört und brach erneut in Lachen aus.

Jetzt reichte es Lygeia. Sie stieg aus dem Wasser, ignorierte Xenas Versuche sich lachend zu entschuldigen und ging zurück zum Lagerplatz.

Es gab Dinge, die man mit Lygeia einfach nicht tun durfte. Sie auslachen gehörte dazu.

Zornig trat sie einen kleinen Ast ins Unterholz. Sie war frustriert und wütend. Frustriert, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte, einen Fisch für das Abendessen zu fangen. Und sie war wütend, weil Xena sie ausgelacht hatte.

Gabrielle war nicht da, als Lygeia sich vor das brennende Feuer hockte und mit einem Ast in den Flammen stocherte.

Seit zwei Monaten war sie nun schon hier. Und in diesen zwei Monaten hatte sich Lygeia immer wieder gewünscht, dass es doch nur ein Alptraum war, aus dem sie bald wieder aufwachen würde.

Aber es war kein Traum. Es war die Realität.

Sie war wirklich bei Xena und Gabrielle im antiken Griechenland!

Und diese Tatsache, zusammen mit den widrigen Lebensumständen, an die Lygeia einfach nicht gewöhnt war, hatten einige ihrer schlechten Seiten, die sie schon glaubte vor Jahren besiegt zu haben, wieder an die Oberfläche gefördert. Sie wurde schnell zornig, gab pampige Antworten wenn sie schlecht gelaunt war und gab bald auf, wenn etwas nicht auf Anhieb klappte.

Das Fischen war nur eines dieser Beispiele. Xena und Gabrielle versuchten ihr alles beizubringen, was sie wissen musste, um in dieser Welt – und mit diesem Lebensstil - klarzukommen. Xena zeigte ihr, wie man Fische fing oder einen Hasen jagte. Sie erklärte ihr auch, welche Kräuter und Pflanzen man nehmen konnte, um Krankheiten zu behandeln. Gabrielles Unterricht war am schlimmsten. Sie zeigte Lygeia wie man Tieren das Fell abzog oder ihnen die Innereien herausnahm. Anfangs hatte sich Lygeia immer diskret in die Büsche verdrückt und darauf gewartet, dass Gabrielle zum Essen rief. Doch in letzter Zeit wurde sie immer wieder mit sanfter Gewalt dazu genötigt der Bardin zur Hand zu gehen. Beim ersten Mal hatte sich Lygeia übergeben und auch jetzt noch stieg ihr die Galle hoch.

Der angenehmere Teil von Gabrielles Unterricht war das Feuermachen und das Schreiben. Gabrielle hatte ihr gezeigt woran man erkennen konnte, dass das Holz gut brannte und mit welchen Steinen man ein Feuer machen konnte.

Das Schreiben umfasste das Schreiben der griechischen Buchstaben und die Fähigkeit sie auch lesen zu können. Dazu kam die Grammatik. Für Lygeia war es als müsste sie alles, was sie bereits in der Vorschule gelernt hatte, noch einmal lernen. Am Schlimmsten waren die vielen Schnörkel und Häkchen an den Buchstaben. Immer wieder vergaß sie etwas davon und musste dann von Gabrielle darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden. Bei der Korrektheit der Rechtschreibung kannte sie keine Gnade.

Doch so sehr sich Xena und Gabrielle auch anstrengten. Lygeia war eine schwierige Schülerin. Das lag weniger an ihrem Willen, sondern viel mehr an den über zweitausend Jahren, die zwischen ihnen lagen. Lygeia war in einem komplett anderem Kulturkreis, und einer komplett anderen Zeit, aufgewachsen. Im Amerika des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts war es schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr nötig sein Essen selbst zu fangen. Man ging in den Supermarkt und konnte sich den Fisch oder den Hasen schon fertig aus dem Kühlregal holen. Man sah das Tier vorher nicht und schlachtete es auch nicht selbst. Alles was man in der Hand hatte war ein Stück Fleisch. Und dieses Stück Fleisch hatte kein weiches Fell, das man gerne streicheln wollte, und auch keine Knopfaugen, die einen so süß ansahen, als würden sie um Gnade bitten.

Lygeia wurde mit der natürlichen Konsequenz konfrontiert, die entsteht, wenn man Fleisch haben möchte.

Um Fleisch zu bekommen muss ein Tier geschlachtet werden, da helfen kein Betteln, kein Flehen und auch kein Jammern.

Einmal hatte Lygeia deswegen den Versuch gemacht auf vegetarische Kost umzusteigen. Sie hatte im Wald einige wilde Kräuter gesammelt und diese mit Wasser zu einem Brei verkocht, der aussah wie Spinat und scharf und bitter schmeckte.

Mochte es nun Tapferkeit oder Dummheit gewesen sein, Lygeia hatte sich die ganze Schüssel hineingezwungen, obwohl ihr Körper schon nach dem ersten Bissen deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er mit dieser Kost nicht klarkam. Die darauffolgende Nacht hatte Lygeia mit starker Übelkeit und Krämpfen im Bauch verbracht. Immer wieder musste sie aufstehen und in die Büsche gehen um den Inhalt ihres Magens loszuwerden.

Als Xena am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Lygeia kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. Sie war fast nicht ansprechbar, und wenn, dann sprach sie nur leise und in kurzen, teilweise unzusammenhängenden Sätzen. Ihr ganzer Körper war blass und schweißgebadet. Ihre Pupillen waren so stark geweitet, dass Lygeia nur noch stark verschwommen sehen konnte. In Armen und Beinen hatte sie fast kein Gefühl mehr.

Die Diagnose war eindeutig. Lygeia hatte sich mit ihrem Kräuterbrei unwissentlich selbst vergiftet.

Fast fünf Tage lang kämpften Xena und Gabrielle um das Leben ihrer neuen Freundin. Xena suchte die Umgebung nach der Pflanze, die an Lygeias Vergiftung schuld war, um ein Gegenmittel herstellen zu können. Gabrielle saß Tag und Nacht an Lygeias Seite, tupfte ihr die Stirn ab, redete ihr gut zu, wenn sie bei Bewusstsein war und gab ihr so viel zu trinken wie nur möglich. Überhaupt tat sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um Lygeia zu zeigen, dass jemand für sie da war.

Doch damit war es noch nicht zu Ende. Nachdem Xena die Pflanze gefunden, und ein Gegenmittel hergestellt hatte, waren Lygeias körperliche Abwehrkräfte so geschädigt, dass sie sich eine Grippe einfing.

Während dieser Zeit hatte Lygeia zum ersten Mal daran gedacht, was mit ihr passieren würde, wenn sie starb. Würde sie dann wieder in ihrer Zeit aufwachen? Oder würde sie gar nicht mehr aufwachen? Gab es Himmel und Hölle? Und wenn ja, wo würde sie landen?

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie wirklich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, _Todesangst_.

Insgesamt dauerte es zwei Wochen bis Lygeia wieder auf den Beinen war. Sie wusste, wären Xena und Gabrielle nicht gewesen, wäre sie jetzt tot. Die beiden hatten ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie hatten sie nicht einfach zurückgelassen, sondern waren an ihrer Seite geblieben.

Xena kehrte mit vier großen Fischen zum Lager zurück und fand Lygeia zusammengekauert am Feuer sitzen.

„Tut mir Leid."

Xena legte die Fische nahe beim Feuer ab und setzte sich neben sie. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Sagte sie.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch. Du und Gabrielle habt schon so viel für mich getan und tut noch immer mehr als genug für mich. Und wie bedanke ich mich? Ich mach euch bei jeder Gelegenheit blöd an anstatt mich vielleicht mal dafür zu bedanken, dass ihr so geduldig mit mir seid."

In diesem Moment kam Gabrielle zurück. Sie sah sofort, dass etwas im Argen lag und setzte sich ebenfalls zu Lygeia. „Was ist los?" fragte sie.

Bevor Lygeia antworte konnte kam ihr Xena dazwischen. „Gar nichts. Es ist alles gut." Sie stand auf und wollte sich gerade daran machen, die Fische zu schlachten, als Lygeia die Hände ausstreckte. „Gib her, ich nehme sie aus."

Xena hielt einen Moment erstaunt inne, bevor sie die Fische an Lygeia weitergab. Und ihr Staunen wurde noch größer als sich Lygeia das Messer nahm, den Fischen den Bauch aufschnitt, den Kopf und die Flossen abtrennte und ihnen die Innereien herausnahm. Auch wenn ihr Gesicht blass war und ihre Bewegungen so schnell und reduziert wie möglich verzog sie keine Miene. Als sie den Fischen noch die Schuppen ab geraspelt hatte, gab sie die Tiere an Gabrielle weiter.

„Ich geh mir die Hände waschen." Sagte Lygeia und ging so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Bach. Während sie sich ausdauernd die Hände wusch, spürte sie so etwas wie Stolz in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal nicht nur einen sondern gleich vier Fische geschlachtet. Und sie hatte nicht so lange gebraucht wie sonst. Normalerweise hatte es immer eine Ewigkeit gedauert bis sie überhaupt mit einem Fisch fertig wurde, und meist hatte Gabrielle immer noch nachbessern müssen.

Aber jetzt hatte sie es das erste Mal ganz allein geschafft.

Als sie wiederkam hingen die Fische bereits über dem Feuer. Xena und Gabrielle saßen nebeneinander und warfen sich immer wieder glutvolle Blicke zu. Lygeia ging langsamer und blieb stehen.

Es gab Momente, da fühlte sie sich wie das dritte Rad am Wagen. Und das war einer dieser Momente. Xena und Gabrielle hatten ihr gegenüber nie erwähnt in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen, und Lygeia hatte nie gefragt. Aber ihr war klar, dass die beiden mehr als Freunde waren.

Sie waren ein Paar.

Auch wenn die Bardin und die Kriegerprinzessin einstimmig gesagt hatten, dass sie ihre neue Reisegefährtin gerne bei sich hatten, wusste Lygeia, dass man als Liebespaar auch gerne mal allein sein wollte. Als Jugendliche hätte sie die beiden einfach darauf angesprochen, aber jetzt, mit fünfundzwanzig, erschien ihr das taktlos. Und so hatte Lygeia angefangen jeden Abend ein paar Meter weit weg zu gehen. Nicht so weit, dass sie das Lager nicht mehr finden würde, aber weit genug, damit sich die Xena und Gabrielle nicht gestört fühlten.

Und was Lygeia dabei hörte, erregte und bedrückte sie gleichermaßen.

Manchmal dachte sie daran, dass sich zu Hause alle das Maul darüber zerrissen, ob die beiden jetzt ein Liebespaar waren oder nicht. Lygeia hatte nie zu diesen Leuten gehört. Für sie war es vom ersten Moment an eine unbestrittene Tatsache gewesen, dass sich die beiden liebten. Sie musste nicht mit anderen darüber debattieren oder versuchen jemanden davon zu überzeugen. Sie wusste es einfach.

Schon komisch, dass sie den Beweis ihrer Überzeugung so ohne weiteres aufgenommen hatte. Viele Xenafans – Lygeia hatte mal gehört, dass man sie wohl „Xeniten" nannte – wären total ausgeflippt. Aber nicht Lygeia.

Xena hatte inzwischen damit angefangen Gabrielles Hals mit ihren Lippen zu erkunden. Und der Bardin schien das mehr als nur gut zu gefallen.

Lygeia schluckte und wollte eigentlich langsam den Rückzug antreten, als Gabrielle Xenas Gesicht in die Hände nahm und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Lygeias Mund klappte einen Spalt auf, während sie zusah wie Xena damit begann Gabrielles Top aufzuschnüren.

Sie sollte weg. Und zwar weit weg. Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Die Schnüre von Gabrielles Top waren geöffnet und Lygeia hatte von ihrem Platz aus einen wunderbaren Blick auf Gabrielles Brüste.

Sie spürte wie ihr Körper auf die Szene vor ihr reagierte. Und Lygeia befand sich in einem Jenseits von Gut und Böse. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich langsam nach hinten verziehen. Und ein anderer wollte lieber weiter das Schauspiel vor ihr genießen.

Inzwischen war Gabrielle das Top völlig losgeworden und lag nun mit nacktem Oberkörper unter Xena, die sich wie ein wildes Raubtier auf die kleinen Brüste ihrer Geliebten stürzte. Gabrielles Antwort bestand aus einem lauten Stöhnen, aus dem Lygeia Xenas Namen heraushören konnte, und indem sie den Rücken wölbte, um Xenas Lippen und ihrer Zunge noch besser spüren zu können.

Lygeia spürte wie sich die Hitze in ihrem Schoß ausbreitete. Ihr Herzschlag wurde stärker und nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu. Ihre rechte Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

Gabrielle hatte nun damit begonnen Xena den Brustpanzer abzunehmen und machte sich unter unzähligen Küssen daran der Kriegerin das Lederkleid auszuziehen.

Irgendwie schaffte es Lygeia genug Willenskraft aufzubringen, um langsam den Rückzug anzutreten. Vorsichtig ging sie rückwärts, immer noch gefesselt von der Szene, deren Zeuge sie unfreiwillig geworden war. Als sie nun auch Xenas Brüste sehen konnte, blieb sie erneut stehen und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie hatte weder Xena noch Gabrielle bisher völlig nackt gesehen. Lygeia wusste noch, wie sie etwas beschämt darum gebeten hatte, getrennt zu baden. Die beiden hatten zwar gelacht, ihren Wunsch aber respektiert.

Lygeia schaffte es weiter nach hinten zu gehen, bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Sie sah sich schnell um, entdeckte ein Exemplar mit sehr breitem Stamm und versteckte sich dahinter.

Sie brauchte Erlösung. Sie brauchte Befreiung. Sie brauchte das jetzt einfach.

Langsam schob Lygeia ihre rechte Hand unter den Bund ihrer Hose und tastete nach ihrer Spalte, fand sie und strich langsam und zart hinauf und hinunter.

Lygeia biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu laut zu stöhnen. Es passierte nicht oft, dass sie sich selbst berührte. Nur manchmal, wenn sie es wirklich nicht mehr aushielt, suchte sie sich ein stilles Plätzchen um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an Ephiny. Und an die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Erneut ließ sie die Massage der Amazone Revue passieren, versuchte den Druck und das Gefühl ihrer Hände zu spüren.

Ein lautes Stöhnen drang an ihr Ohr.

Lygeia presste die Augen zusammen, dem Drang widerstehend hinter ihrem Versteck hervorzuschauen, um einen Blick auf das Liebespaar zu erhaschen.

Ihr Kopf füllte sich mit Bildern von Xena und Gabrielle, spann das weiter, was Lygeia gerade gesehen hatte.

Die Hand bewegte sich schneller. Lygeia spürte den Höhepunkt nahen.

Und dann kam er. Wie eine Flutwelle brach er über sie herein und riss sie mit sich. Lygeia glaubte den Boden unter sich zu verlieren. Ihr ganzer Körper schien für einen unendlich herrlichen Moment in Flammen zu stehen.

Völlig erschöpft sackte Lygeia an dem Baumstamm herab, bis sie auf der Erde ankam. Sie atmete schwer, ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und leichter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Vorsichtig zog sie ihre nasse Hand hervor, die nach ihr duftete.

Wie schön sich diese Erschöpfung anfühlte.

Lygeia zog die Beine etwas an und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt gleich die Augen zu gemacht und geschlafen.

Aber das konnte sie nicht. Xena und Gabrielle würden irgendwann nach ihr suchen. Und Lygeia konnte sich was Schöneres vorstellen, als von den beiden dabei erwischt zu werden, dass sie sich gerade selbst befriedigt hatte.

Also drückte sich Lygeia wieder auf die Füße und wollte gerade zurück zum Lager gehen, als ihr die Hand wieder einfiel.

So schnell sie konnte lief sie noch einmal zum Bach und wusch sich, dann ging sie zurück zu Xena und Gabrielle.

Die beiden hatten sich inzwischen wieder angezogen und saßen nun beim Feuer, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Doch auch wenn Lygeia die beiden nicht zufällig gesehen hätte, sie hätte es auch so gewusst. Xenas und Gabrielles Haar war verwuschelt und durcheinander, auch wenn sich beide Mühe gegeben hatten es wieder zu ordnen. Auch fummelte Gabrielle ständig an ihrem Top herum, als müsste sie den Sitz richtig stellen. Beide vermieden es sich anzusehen, und wenn, dann schauten sie schnell wieder weg und versuchten ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Gabrielle hatte den leicht angekohlten Fisch inzwischen auf die Teller geladen, als sie Lygeia bemerkte. „Du hast mit dem Händewaschen aber lange gebraucht." Lachte sie.

Wenn Lygeia einen Orgasmus hatte, dann war sie immer am besten drauf. Lockerer, befreiter und cooler ging nicht mehr. Und deswegen gab sie folgende Antwort: „Man sollte nicht vögeln und kochen, dann verkohlt das Essen auch nicht."

Diese Ansage verschlug Xena und Gabrielle die Sprache. Nicht nur die Wortwahl, sondern auch, weil Lygeia gerade zugegeben hatte, die beiden gesehen zu haben.

Die Kriegerprinzessin wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als sich Lygeia auf ihrer Schlafrolle ausbreitete und in die Felle wickelte. „Gute Nacht." Gähnte sie. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

Xena und Gabrielle starrten noch eine Weile auf ihre schlafende Gefährtin.

„Xena?"

„Ja?"

Gabrielle schob sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Meinst du…meinst du, dass sie uns schon öfter…" Die Bardin ließ den Satz absichtlich offen.

Xena zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn, dann können wir es jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern."

Gabrielle hob einen Teller mit Fisch hoch. „Und was ist mit ihrem Abendessen?"

„Lass sie schlafen." Sagte Xena und machte sich über ihren eigenen Fisch her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zweiter Gesang**

Als Lygeia am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag das ganze Lager in so dichtem Nebel, dass sie alles nur verschwommen sehen konnte.

„Wo kommt denn der Nebel her?" fragte Lygeia und überlegte, ob Gabrielle möglicherweise gestern feuchtes Holz gefeuert hatte.

Sie konnte die schemenhafte Gestalt von Xena sehen, die sich vom Feuer erhob. „Keine Ahnung." Antwortete die Kriegerin.

„Was heißt das ‚Keine Ahnung'?" fragte Lygeia unsicher.

„Das heißt, ich weiß nicht woher der Nebel plötzlich kommt." Xenas Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, dass sie gereizt war und Lygeia beschloss sie fürs Erste in Ruhe zu lassen.

Es war kälter geworden, also suchte sich Lygeia aus ihrem Rucksack noch den langen Wollmantel heraus, den sie sich auf dem Markt gekauft hatte und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. „Wo ist Gabrielle?"

„Ich bin hier." Kam es von der Feuerstelle. Tatsächlich konnte Lygeia die Gestalt der Bardin erkennen, als sie genauer hinsah.

Lygeia stand auf und setzte sich zu den beiden an die Feuerstelle. Jetzt wo sie die beiden wirklich deutlich sehen konnte fühlte sie sich etwas besser.

Gabrielle schöpfte etwas, das wie wiedergekautes Müsli aussah auf einen Teller und reichte ihn Lygeia. Widerstandlos nahm sie den Teller und aß ihr Frühstück.

Eine der ersten Dinge, die Lygeia hier gelernt hatte, war folgendes:

„_Überleben ist gleich Scheiße fressen"._

Doch auch wenn er unappetitlich aussah, der Brei schmeckte. Und daran erkennt man eine gute Köchin. Wer in der Lage ist aus wenigen Zutaten etwas optisch wenig ansprechendes, aber geschmacklich Gutes zu bereiten, der kann kochen.

Als Lygeia aufgegessen hatte, bot sie an, die Teller abzuwaschen. Doch Xena winkte ab. „Nein. In diesem Nebel verliert man zu leicht Orientierung. Wir waschen sie ab, wenn der Nebel sich aufgelöst hat."

Lygeia war klug genug nicht zu widersprechen. Sie konnte sehen, dass der Nebel Xena beunruhigte. Und wenn die Kriegerprinzessin beunruhigt war, dann bedeutete das nur eins.

„Stehen uns Schwierigkeiten ins Haus?" fragte Lygeia.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Xena, „Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein."

Nach dem Essen packten die drei Frauen zusammen und machten sich auf die Weiterreise. Ein Gutes hatte der Nebel. Wegen der beschränkten Sichtverhältnisse mussten sie das Tempo drosseln, damit alle beieinander blieben. Kurz dachte Lygeia daran vorzuschlagen ein Seil an die Handgelenke zu binden, überlegte es sich jedoch anders, als ihr einfiel, dass das Seil im Falle eines Angriffs äußerst hinderlich werden könnte.

Ungefähr eine Meile weiter wurde der Nebel lichter, sodass man nun wieder klar sehen konnte. Nun zog Xena das Tempo wieder an. Lygeia hatte sich in den zwei Monaten daran gewöhnt, dass Xena einen strammen Marsch an den Tag legte. Und inzwischen konnte sie gut mithalten.

Auch wenn man nun besser sehen konnte. Der wenige Nebel machte die Umgebung nicht gerade einladender. Und auch die Bäume veränderten sich. Nicht unbedingt vom Äußeren, aber ihre Aura wurde anders. Dunkler, Finsterer…Unheimlicher. All diese Adjektive sammelten sich in Lygeias Kopf und stellten letztendlich nur fest, dass sie sich hier nicht wohl fühlte.

„Stephen King würde sich hier wohl fühlen." Spann sie diesen Gedanken laut weiter.

„Wer ist Stephen King?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Ein Horrorschriftsteller." Antwortete Lygeia.

Jetzt hatte sie Gabrielles Neugier geweckt. Die Bardin versuchte immer wieder so viel wie möglich über Lygeias Welt zu erfahren, doch bei Lygeia biss sie auf Granit. Aufgefordert wollte sie absolut nichts sagen, und so lauerte Gabrielle auf die wenigen Gelegenheiten, in denen Lygeia von sich aus etwas erzählte. Und eine dieser Gelegenheiten war jetzt.

„Was ist Horror? Und was ist ein Schriftsteller?" fragte sie so wenig neugierig wie möglich, um Lygeia nicht zu erschrecken.

„Horror ist ein anderes Wort für Grusel.", erklärte Lygeia, „Allerdings ist Horror noch mal ein paar Zacken stärker. Und ein Schriftsteller ist so etwas wie ein Barde."

„Dann bin ich ein Schriftsteller?"

„Schriftstellerin." Verbesserte Lygeia.

Gabrielle dachte über diesen Begriff nach. „Schriftstellerin. Ich glaube, mir gefällt der Ausdruck ‚Bardin' besser. Das geht leichter über die Zunge.", sagte sie, „Erzählst du mir mal eine Horrorgeschichte?"

Lygeia schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich bin keine Geschichtenerzählerin.", antwortete Lygeia, „Außerdem kriege ich Ärger mit Xena, wenn du nachts nicht genug schläfst und am Morgen unausstehlich bist."

„Warum sollte ich denn nicht genug schlafen?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Weil eine gute Horrorgeschichte dafür sorgt, dass der Leser nachts im Bett liegt und sich vor Angst in die Hose pisst, weil er ständig darüber nachdenkt, ob jetzt ein Monster unter seiner Matratze steckt oder ein Mörder vor seiner Schlafzimmertür steht."

„Och bitte." Bettelte die Bardin.

„Xena, darf ich Gabrielle eine Horrorstory erzählen?" fragte Lygeia.

Die Kriegerprinzessin, die das Gespräch mitgehört hatte, gab die zu erwartende Antwort: „Nein."

Gabrielle stürmte zu Xena und stellte sich vor sie. „Xena, hör auf mich zu bevormunden!"

„Das ist zu deinem eigenen Besten." Sagte Xena ruhig.

„Was zu meinem Besten ist entscheide immer noch ich!" begehrte Gabrielle auf.

Xena wollte gerade antworten, als wie aus dem Nichts Lygeias Hände gegen ihren und Gabrielles Hinterkopf schlug. Einen Moment starrten sich die beiden noch fassungslos an, bevor sie ihre Gesichter gleichzeitig zu Lygeia drehten. Diese schaute die beiden nur mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe an und sagte in kindlich-leiser Stimme: „Kinder mögen es nicht wenn die Eltern sich streiten."

Xena und Gabrielle brachen in Gelächter aus. Die Kriegerprinzessin gab Lygeia einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Schädel und Gabrielle ihr einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm.

Sie waren schon eine Weile unterwegs, als ihnen ein Wanderer entgegenkam. Zuerst musterte er die drei Frauen mit forschenden Blicken, als sie auf seiner Höhe waren blieb er stehen. „Bitte entschuldigt, wenn ich frage, aber wohin wandert ihr?"

Xena und Lygeia blieben stehen, während Gabrielle etwas weiter zum Waldrand ging.

„Wir wollen nach Eeris." Antwortete Xena.

Der Wanderer zuckte zusammen. Sein Gesicht umwölkte sich. „Wart ihr in Atos?" fragte er.

„Ja."

„Habt ihr von den verschwundenen Mädchen gehört?"

Xena wurde hellhörig. „Sind noch weitere verschwunden?"

Der Wanderer nickte. „Drei Mädchen aus dem Dorf Feesis. Ich komme gerade von dort."

„Hat man die Mädchen schon gefunden? Oder Teile von ihnen?" fragte Lygeia.

„Teile?"

„Na Körperteile, Organe oder sonst was."

Der Wanderer kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ähm, Nein."

Lygeia nickte. „Gut, dann leben sie vielleicht noch."

Der Wanderer rückte seine Tasche zurecht und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Jedenfalls wünsche ich euch eine sichere Reise. Und seit bitte vorsichtig."

Als der Mann ein paar Schritte weg war, kam Gabrielle zu ihnen. „Was hat er gesagt?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Drei Mädchen sind aus einem Dorf in der Nähe verschwunden." Antwortete Xena.

„Dann sind wir jetzt bei ‚Sechs'", sagte Lygeia, „Und wenn man die Mädchen bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden hat, war es nicht Jack the Ripper."

„Jack wer?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Jack the Ripper."

„Wer ist das?"

„Ein Frauenmörder." Antwortete Lygeia nüchtern.

„Und was bedeutet ‚the Ripper'?" fragte Xena.

Lygeia warf einen finsteren Blick in die Runde, der Gabrielle einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass ihre neue Freundin einen solchen Blick besaß.

„ ‚the Ripper' ist Englisch und bedeutet ‚der Aufschlitzer'." Sagte sie düster.

In diesem Moment konnte man deutlich das Heulen eines Wolfes hören.

Es klang nahe.

Xena holte tief Luft. „Gehen wir weiter."

Die drei Frauen gingen auf den Wald zu und waren kurz davor ihn zu betreten als Lygeia stehenblieb. „Der Wald gefällt mir nicht."

„Das ist der Bacchaewald.", sagte Gabrielle, „Die Jagdgründe von Bacchus, dem Gott des Weins, und der Bacchae, die ihm folgen."

„Wieso braucht ein Weingott Jagdgründe?" fragte Lygeia.

„Es heißt in einer Legende, dass der Wein einst das Lebenselixier der Götter gewesen ist.", erklärte die Bardin, „Und Bacchus war der Hüter dieses Lebenselixiers. Eines Tages gelang es den Menschen Bacchus den Wein zu stehlen. Dazu haben sie den Wein durch Menschenblut ausgetauscht. Als Bacchus einen Schluck von dem Blut trank wurde er in einen Dämon verwandelt."

Lygeia wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie von Xena unterbrochen wurde. „Hört ihr das?"

Gabrielle und Lygeia lauschten angestrengt. Aber konnten absolut nichts hören. Es war völlig still.

Man konnte fast sagen: Totenstill.

„Ich höre gar nichts." Sagte Gabrielle.

„Eben."

„Sollten wir denn was hören?" fragte Lygeia.

„Eigentlich schon. In der Legende heißt es, dass Bacchus Musik die Bacchae im Zaum hält." Sagte die Bardin.

„Und wenn das nicht der Fall ist?"

„Dann ist der Wald ein unsicherer Ort." Antwortete Xena.

Lygeia musste schlucken. In ihrem Hinterkopf ging der Alarm los. Sie hatte schon bei dem Wanderer Verdacht geschöpft, aber jetzt wusste sie es mit Gewissheit.

„Girls just wanna have Fun"

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia winkte ab. „Nichts. Hab nur laut gedacht." Sie wandte sich an Xena. „Meinst du diese Bacchae haben was mit dem Verschwinden der Mädchen zu tun?"

Xena ging langsam in den Wald hinein. „Es gibt einen Weg das rauszufinden."

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest." Sagte Lygeia und folgte ihr und Gabrielle in den Wald.

An sich war der Wald gar nicht so schlimm. Das durch die Blätter scheinende Sonnenlicht, das lange helle Streifen in die Luft malte, verlieh ihm sogar eine gewisse Schönheit. Allerdings kehrte sich jeder positive Effekt ins Gegenteil, wenn man daran dachte, dass hinter jedem Felsen, hinter jedem Baum und jedem Strauch ein Ungeheuer sitzen konnte, dass einem buchstäblich an den Kragen wollte.

Lygeia hielt sich nahe bei Xena und Gabrielle. Sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Dieses komische Jucken im Nacken, das man bekommt, wenn einem Jemand über die Schulter sieht. Sie durchkramte ihr Gedächtnis nach der Episode „Girls just Wanna have Fun". Sie hatte die Xena-Folgen zwar mehrmals gesehen, kannte sie aber nicht auswendig. Sie wusste ungefähr, Was Wann Wo passierte, aber nicht die genauen Handlungen. Und bei dieser Episode waren ihr nur die Begriffe _Bacchus_, _Bacchae_, und die Szene im Gedächtnis geblieben, in der Gabrielle Xena zur Bacchae machte.

Wenn Bacchae eine Frau durch einen Biss zur Bacchae machen konnten, war das dann so was wie Geschlechtsverkehr? Wenn Ja, dann hatten Xena und Gabrielle…

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden und schloss wieder zu der Kriegerprinzessin und der Bardin auf.

„Meinst du die Geschichten, die über die Bacchae erzählt werden sind wahr?"

„Was erzählt man sich denn so?" fragte Lygeia.

Xena nickte Gabrielle zu, damit sie erzählte.

Die Bardin überlegte kurz und begann langsam zu berichten, was sie über die Bacchae wusste. „Nun, ein Biss einer Bacchae kann eine junge unschuldige Frau in eine blutrünstige, seelenlose Bestie verwandeln. Nachdem sie gebissen wurde, wird sie in Bacchus Höhle gelockt um sein Blut zu trinken. Wenn sie das tut, gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr sie zu retten. Sie wird für immer zur Bacchae.

Es heißt auch, dass die Bacchae viele Gestalten annehmen können. Als Wölfe durchstreifen sie die Wälder, angetrieben von einem unstillbaren Durst nach Blut. Wenn sie ihr Opfer gefunden haben, hetzten sie es zu Tode. Dann zerreißen sie es. Stück, für Stück."

Eine Gänsehaut kroch über Lygeias Arme. Warum musste sie auch fragen?

„Aber wenn ihr mich fragt", meinte Gabrielle leichthin, „glaube ich, dass das alles nur übertrieben ist, um kleinen Kindern Angst zu machen."

„DECKUNG!" schrie Lygeia und riss Gabrielle beiseite. Eine Sekunde später stürmte ein schreiendes, braunes Etwas, dicht gefolgt von mehreren Wölfen an ihnen vorbei.

Xena riss ihre Peitsche von Argos Sattel und schickte die Stute weg.

„Bleibt hinter mir!" befahl sie Gabrielle und Lygeia.

„Herzlich gern!"

Die Wölfe bellten sie mit dunklen Stimmen an, stießen tiefe Knurrlaute aus, während sie die drei Frauen umzingelten. Ein anderer Wolf bellte einen jungen Mann an, der sich auf einem Felsen verkrochen hatte.

Mit nach hinten gelegten Ohren und gefletschten Zähnen versuchten sie immer wieder näher heranzuschleichen, wurden aber von Xenas Peitsche zurückgedrängt. Lygeia konnte zwischen dem Bellen und Knurren das großspurige Gehabe des Mannes ausmachen, dass sich mit einem Mal in lautes Hilfeschreien verwandelte.

Xena schlug noch einmal zu und traf einen der Wölfe am Kopf. Das Tier jaulte auf und zog sich mit den anderen Wölfen zurück.

„Ja, verzieht euch!", rief der Mann lachend, „Und lasst euch nie wieder hier sehen!"

Als die Wölfe endlich weg waren, rollte Xena ihre Peitsche wieder zusammen. Lygeia lehnte sich erleichtert gegen einen Baumstamm. Das war jetzt das zweite Mal, seit sie mit Xena und Gabrielle unterwegs war, dass sie wirklich Angst gehabt hatte.

„Joxer, fehlt dir was?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Mir? Mir geht es großartig."

Joxer? Lygeia stieß sich von dem Baumstamm ab und ging zu Xena und Gabrielle, während Joxer von dem Felsen kletterte.

Lygeia betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Erstaunen. Fassungslos, weil sie jetzt wirklich vor Joxer stand.

Und Erstaunen, weil sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie dämlich der Kerl in der Realität aussah.

„Kennt ihr denn?" fragte Lygeia.

„Lygeia, das ist Joxer.", stellte sie Gabrielle vor, „Joxer, das ist Lygeia."

„Joxer, _der Mächtige_" fügte er wichtig hinzu.

Gabrielle verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Sie kannte Joxers Art schon zur Genüge und auch wenn er ein Aufschneider war, so hatte sie ihn doch gern.

„Was führt dich in diesen Wald, Joxer." Fragte Xena.

Joxer setzte ein Gesicht auf, das wohl Tiefgründigkeit und Wichtigkeit ausdrücken sollte. Für Lygeia sah es so blöd aus, dass sie sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht zu lachen.

„Die Rettung der Welt." Sagte er langsam und mit tiefer Stimme.

_Nicht lachen, Lygeia! Nicht lachen! Auf keinen Fall Lachen!_

„Ich hab hier was für dich.", Joxer nahm den Beutel von seiner Schulter, „Von Orpheus, an Xena."

Xena hob eine Augenbraue und packte den Beutel. „Orpheus? Und was soll das sein?"

Joxer schien kurz zu überlegen, wie er es sagen sollte. „Es spricht für sich selbst."

_Spricht für sich selbst? Moment mal…_

Xena griff in den Beutel und zog den Inhalt heraus.

Orpheus Kopf.

Lygeia drückte ihre Hand auf den Mund, um sich am Schreien zu hindern.

Der Kopf riss die Augen auf und fing kurz darauf selbst an zu schreien.

„Du darfst ihn niemals an den Haaren nehmen." wies Joxer Xena zurecht und nahm ihr Orpheus ab.

Lygeia kam vorsichtig näher, streckte die Hand aus und wedelte dort wo normalerweise Orpheus Körper gewesen wäre. „Fuck.", sagte sie ungläubig, „Der ist ab. Der Kopf ist echt ab."

„Ja, mein Kopf ist ab." Sagte Orpheus spitz, während sich Joxer mit ihm auf einen Felsen setzte.

Lygeia warf die Hände in die Luft. „Verdammt noch mal. Der Kopf ist ab und der Kerl redet noch."

Gabrielle legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lygeia beruhige dich."

„Ich soll mich beruhigen?!", rief Lygeia, „Der Kerl hat einen abgeschlagenen Schädel auf dem Schoß, der auch noch redet und ich soll mich beruhigen?" Mit einem verächtlichen Seufzen ließ sie sich auf einen Felsen neben Joxer fallen, der gerade dabei war Orpheus Frisur wieder gerade zu rücken.

„Orpheus, Bacchus hat dir das angetan." Sagte Xena.

„Ich wusste du würdest seine Handschrift erkennen." Antwortete der Kopf.

Lygeia tippte ihn an. „Womit hast du dir denn das verdient?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe mein Leben der Aufgabe gewidmet Bacchus aufzuhalten.", erzählte er, „Und lange Zeit hat meine Musik gewirkt. Aber jetzt hat er mich mit einem Fluch belegt. Er hat mir den Körper genommen, aber mir Augen und Ohren gelassen, damit ich all die Übel sehe und höre, die er in die Welt bringt. Solange er auf der Erde lebt, hab ich Höllenqualen zu leiden."

„Na Mahlzeit." Hauchte Lygeia.

„Dann hat Bacchus die Mädchen entführt." Rief Gabrielle.

Orpheus bewegte sein Kinn, als wollte er nicken. „Und morgen Nacht macht er sie für immer zu Bacchae."

Ein Lächeln spielte um Xenas Mund. „Und nun willst du meine Hilfe?"

„Ich habe dich lange Zeit zu tiefst gehasst, Xena.", sagte Orpheus, „Du bist die Letzte, die ich um etwas bitten würde. Aber nur du kennst Bacchus gut genug."

„Hast du noch immer deine Lyra?" fragte die Kriegerprinzessin.

„Sie ist in der Stadt bei meinem Freund Melodus versteckt. Er kann sie spielen, während ich singe."

„Dann sollten wir uns besser beeilen. Komm jetzt."

Joxer stand mit Orpheus Kopf unter dem Arm auf, als Orpheus noch einmal sprach. „Nicht so schnell. Hier steht wieder mal das Leben von Unschuldigen auf dem Spiel. Nimm dieses Mal ein bisschen mehr _Rücksicht_."

Xena atmete einmal tief durch und sagte so ruhig wie möglich. „Joxer, überleg dir was, wie du ihn vorzeigbar machst. Dann brechen wir auf."

Joxer nickte und ging mit Orpheus davon.

„Xena, was hat er damit gemeint?" fragte Gabrielle.

Die Kriegerprinzessin blieb stehen. Eine Weile sagte sie nichts, dann brach es aus ihr heraus. „Vor vielen Jahren habe ich mit meinem Heer gegen Bacchus gekämpft. Kurz bevor die Schlacht zu Ende war, geriet eine unbeteiligte Frau zwischen meine und Bacchus Streitkräfte."

Sie hielt kurz inne, als wöge sie ihre nächsten Worte ab. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bacchus sie getötet hat, aber Orpheus gab immer mir die Schuld."

Gabrielle kam etwas näher, bis sie vor Xena stand. „Wer war sie?"

Xena schaute zur Seite und mied Gabrielles Blick. „Orpheus Frau."

Lygeia stand auf. „Xena, da kannst du nichts dafür." Sagte sie.

Die Antwort der Kriegerprinzessin war ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Ach nein?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dritter Gesang**

Lygeia war froh, als sie den Bacchaewald endlich hinter sich ließen. Vor ihnen in einem Tal lag die Stadt Eeris. Vor den Toren waren mehrere Marktstände aufgereiht, die allerlei Tand zum Kauf anboten. Menschen in sonderbaren Kleidern und Kostümen tanzten über die Straße, die nach Eeris führte.

„Die feiern ein Fest." sagte Gabrielle

Joxer stellte sich neben sie. „Die Leute hier feiern jedes Jahr ein Fest um die Bacchae einzuschüchtern."

„Wir haben so etwas Ähnliches.", sagte Lygeia, „Aber bei uns heißt das ‚Frühlingsfeuer'."

„Bei dem Bacchaefest gibt es sogar einen Preis für das beste Kostüm.", erzählte Joxer weiter, „Ich weiß aber schon wer dieses Jahr gewinnt."

„Haha, sehr witzig." Sagte Orpheus.

Eines musste man Joxer lassen. Basteln konnte er. Orpheus Kopf saß auf einer aus Stroh, Seil und Lumpen zusammengebauten Puppe und die Puppe auf Argo.

Auf dem Weg in die Stadt begegneten ihnen noch viele andere Gestalten, die in abstrusen und manchmal sehr freizügigen Kostümen umhertanzten.

Lygeia leckte sich über die Lippen. Vielleicht könnte sie sich hier eine hübsche junge Frau suchen, die für eine Nacht mit ihr offen wäre.

Aber keine Prostituierte.

In ihrer Jugend hatte Lygeia ein- zweimal Nutten besucht und gemerkt, dass ihr bezahlter Sex nicht gefiel. Vor allem kam sie sich dabei schäbig und schmutzig vor.

Außerdem fehlte dieses Hochgefühl, das sie jedes Mal bekam, wenn sie ein Mädchen erfolgreich verführt hatte. Am besten war es bei Mädchen, von denen Lygeia wusste, dass sie noch nie etwas mit einem Mädchen gehabt hatten oder sich selbst für absolut hetero hielten.

In Anbetracht der Feierlaune, in der sich die Menschen hier befanden, sollte es doch nicht so schwer sein, eine Geliebte für die Nacht zu finden.

Doch ihr Instinkt riet ihr zur Vorsicht. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, was hier passieren würde, aber irgendetwas würde hier passieren. Also sollte sie besser die Augen offen halten.

Das Haus von Orpheus Freund Melodus befand sich direkt am Stadtzentrum, wo die eigentliche Feier stattfand. Xena brachte Argo zu einem Stall in der Nähe, während Joxer Orpheus trug.

„Melodus!" rief Orpheus.

Lygeia sah sich um. Das Haus bestand eigentlich nur aus drei Räumen. Das Schlafzimmer war mit Instrumenten zugepflastert, die sogar auf dem Bett lagen. Neben dem Schlafzimmer befand sich eine kleine Küche.

„Er muss im Hinterzimmer sein." Sagte Orpheus.

Joxer riss den Vorhang beiseite.

Lygeia schrie auf und stolperte nach hinten. An der Wand, einen Meter über dem Boden, war ein Mann mit einem Pfahl, der ihm mitten durch die Brust getrieben worden war, festgenagelt. Die ganze Kleidung des Toten war blutgetränkt. Aus seinem Hals war ein großes Stück Fleisch herausgebissen, direkt dort, wo die Halsschlagader saß. Hätte man sich neben ihn gestellt, dann hätte man seine geöffnete Luft- und Speiseröhre sehen können. Das Blut war an in Strömen die Wand herunter gelaufen und hatte eine Lache auf dem Boden gebildet.

„Die Bacchae waren hier.", sagte Xena und ging zur Tür, „Also haben sie auch die Lyra".

Lygeia sackte auf einem Stuhl zusammen und legte den Kopf in die Hände. „Diese kranken Schweine." sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Gabrielle wollte Xena folgen. „Xena, ich komme mit dir." Sagte sie.

„Nein, du bleibst hier und passt auf Orpheus auf."

„Aber Lygeia kann doch…"

Xena zeigte auf Lygeia. „Jetzt sieh sie dir doch an."

Lygeia saß noch immer wie in sich zusammengefallen auf dem Stuhl, hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, so als wollte sie sich weigern das soeben gesehene zu akzeptieren.

Xena ging zu Lygeia, packte ihr Gesicht und drehte es so, dass die junge Frau ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Lygeia! Du musst dich jetzt zusammenreißen! Konzentrier dich, hast du verstanden?" befahl die Kriegerprinzessin.

Einen Moment reagierte Lygeia nicht. Dann nickte sie. „Ok. Ok. Ich bin konzentriert."

„Du musst mit Gabrielle zusammen Orpheus beschützen, klar?"

Lygeia nickte. „Klar."

Damit verließ Xena das Haus.

Lygeia stand auf und ging langsam zum Hinterzimmer. Eine ganze Weile lang starrte sie Melodus Leiche an.

Plötzlich war das Jucken wieder da. Mit dem Handballen rieb sich Lygeia fest über die Handgelenke und Arme.

Das war nicht der erste tote Mensch, den sie sah.

Je länger sie ihn betrachtete, desto mehr verlor der Anblick seinen Schrecken. Sie hatte sich nicht vor dem Toten selbst erschrocken, sondern vor der Art wie man ihn zugerichtet hatte. Vor einem Toten musste man keine Angst haben, auch wenn er so abgeschlachtet war. Die Toten konnten einem nichts mehr tun.

Lygeia atmete noch einmal tief durch und schloss dann den Vorhang. Kurz darauf gab ihr Magen ein lautes Grollen von sich. Sie tippte Joxer, der gerade die verschiedenen Instrumente ausprobierte, auf die Schulter. „Ich sehe mal nach ob es hier was zu essen gibt."

Gabrielle war beleidigt. Xena ging los, um die Welt zu retten und sie musste hier die Aufpasserin für eine Zeitreisende, einen Möchte-gern-Helden und einen verfluchten Musiker spielen. Was gab es denn hier für sie zu tun? Rein gar nichts.

Missmutig verließ sie das Haus und lehnte sich mit den Armen auf die Balustrade über dem Stadtplatz. Auf dem Platz und auch um sie herum tanzten Männer und Frauen, tranken Wein aus großen Holzkelchen und ließen es sich gut gehen.

Plötzlich fielen ihr zwei Frauen auf, die eine andere Frau in einen abgetrennten Bereich des Platzes zogen. Die beiden Frauen trugen große, merkwürdig aussehende Masken und schwarze wallende Umhänge. Die Frau, die sie hinter sich herzogen, hatte lange lockige Haare und ein mehr als freizügiges Kostüm.

Einer Eingebung folgend stürmte Gabrielle zurück ins Haus. „Ich komme gleich wieder.", sagte sie zu Joxer, „Bleib hier." Dann ging sie nach unten auf den Platz und folgte den Frauen.

An den Wänden standen unzählige Kerzenhalter. Über dem Boden hingen Lampions, die ein sanftes buntes Licht verstrahlten. Es war ein dämmriges Licht, das eine geheimnisvolle Stimmung verbreitete.

Was hier geschehen würde, würde auch hier bleiben.

Vorsichtig, und möglichst unauffällig, betrat Gabrielle den Platz und sah sich nach den Frauen um.

Lange musste sie nicht suchen bis sie die Frauen entdeckte. Die Eine hatte ihre Maske abgenommen, sodass Gabrielle ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Die Frau hatte stoppelkurze schwarze Haare, leicht schräg stehende Augen und einen vollen roten Mund.

Nun nahm auch die andere Frau ihre Maske ab und zeigte ein junges frauliches Gesicht mit langen braunen Haaren.

Beide Frauen lächelten Gabrielle lasziv an und begannen mit ihr zu tanzen. Die Frau mit den kurzen Haaren nahm sanft ihre Hand und drehte sie einmal im Kreis, während die andere Frau zärtlich ihren Arm streichelte. Gabrielle bewegte sich etwas zaghaft, kam aber den Aufforderungen der beiden Frauen nach. Sie bewegte leicht ihre Schultern, ihre Hände und Hüften, während sie von den beiden Frauen umkreist wurde.

Der Rhythmus der Musik, die von einer kleinen Bühne auf Trommeln und Schlaginstrumenten gespielt und von leisen Gesängen untermalt wurde, nahm sie immer mehr gefangen.

Die Frau mit den kurzen Haaren stand nun vor ihr, bewegte lasziv ihre Hüften und fixierte Gabrielle mit ihren Blicken. Gabrielle schaute der Frau in die Augen. Ein helles Orange, wie das Orange eines Sonnenuntergangs, starrte ihr entgegen.

Ohne es selbst zu merken, überließ sie sich immer mehr den beiden Frauen, ihren Bewegungen und ihren Berührungen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie die zarten Hände, die überall auf ihrem Körper zu sein schienen und ihn in einen angenehmen Rausch versetzten.

Jetzt tanzte sie wirklich und aus tiefstem Herzen.

Die mit den kurzen Haaren berührte sanft Gabrielles Lippen. Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen, sah das Orange so nah vor sich, spürte den warmen Atem der Frau.

Gabrielles Herz schlug schneller. Die altbekannte Hitze stieg in ihr auf, aber stärker und machtvoller, als sie es je erfahren hatte. Die beiden Frauen strahlten eine Anziehungskraft aus, der sich Gabrielle nicht entziehen konnte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war wollte sie das auch nicht mehr.

Sie lehnte sich der Frau vor ihr entgegen, immer noch gefesselt von der Intensität ihres Blickes, während sie ihr leicht entgegengedrängt wurde. Gabrielle starrte auf die Lippen der Frau, die blutrot zu leuchten schienen.

Gabrielle wollte diese Lippen küssen. Noch nie hatte es sie so sehr danach verlangt geküsst zu werden. Sie wollte von diesen Lippen geküsst werden.

Die Frau vor ihr schien zu wissen, was Gabrielle wollte. Ohne ihre Bewegungen zu unterbrechen kam sie Gabrielle entgegen, legte ihr sanft die Hände auf die Hüften und zog sie langsam näher. Gabrielle war unfähig etwas zu tun. Sie konnte nur fühlen.

Ihr Körper tanzte von allein weiter, schwamm weiter in dem Strom aus Gefühlen und Verlangen.

Dann endlich wurde sie geküsst.

Lygeia suchte in den Töpfen und Schränken nach etwas Essbarem. Aber alles was sie fand, waren ein paar Scheiben Brot und verdorbenes Obst.

„Ist wohl nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen." Schmunzelte sie und nahm einen Bissen vom Brot.

Eigentlich gehörte es sich nicht, den Besitz eines fremden Toten zu durchwühlen, oder schlechte Witze über ihn zu machen.

Aber Lygeia hatte schon Schlimmeres getan, als das.

Sie ging zurück zu Joxer und Orpheus und hielt dem Kopf eine Scheibe Brot hin. „Möchtest du was essen?" fragte sie.

„Würde ich wirklich gerne, aber wo soll ich das Essen bitte schön hinschlucken?" fragte Orpheus gereizt.

„Ich hab's nur gut gemeint." Antwortete Lygeia.

„Dafür danke ich dir." Sagte Orpheus. Lygeia lächelte ihn kurz an. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Orpheus war hier, Joxer war hier…Wo war Gabrielle?

„Wo ist Gabrielle?"

Joxer zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Sie wollte mal kurz weg."

„Du hast sie allein weggehen lassen?!"

„Ich musste doch auf Orpheus aufpassen." Empörte sich Joxer.

Lygeia stürmte nach draußen. „Gabrielle!" rief sie, doch ihr Rufen ging in der Musik und dem Feierlärm unter. Schnell überblickte sie den Platz und suchte mit ihren Augen nach der Bardin.

Da hinten, da war Gabrielle.

Aber wer waren diese Frauen?

_Bacchae!_

Mit einem Satz sprang Lygeia über die Balustrade und landete auf dem Platz. Ohne auf die Menschen um sich herum zu achten, die immer noch feierten, drängte sie sich über den ganzen Platz, stieß Menschen und Gegenstände beiseite, was so gut wie niemand zur Kenntnis nahm.

Als Lygeia kurz davor war die Bardin zu erreichen, sah sie wie eine der Frauen Gabrielle auf die Lippen küsste.

„Gabrielle!" rief Lygeia, packte die Bardin und riss sie von den Frauen fort.

„Lygeia?" Gabrielles Gesicht war gerötet und ihr Atem unregelmäßig. Ihr Blick ging zwischen Lygeia und den beiden Frauen hin und her. „Was machst du da?"

„Dir das Leben retten." Sagte Lygeia und drängte Gabrielle durch die Menge zurück, die beiden Frauen, die inzwischen wieder angefangen hatten zu tanzen, fest im Blick.

„Wieso das Leben?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Weil Xena dich umbringen wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass du eine andere Frau geküsst hast. Und ich werde mit draufgehen, weil ich nicht aufgepasst hab."

„Xena?" Es war als würde Gabrielle vom Blitz getroffen, als ihr die Erkenntnis kam. Hastig wischte sie sich mit den Händen über die Lippen, um den Geschmack loszuwerden. Dann ließ sie sich auf eine Bank fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Was hab ich nur getan?"

Lygeia nahm Gabrielles Hände von ihrem Gesicht fort und kniete sich vor die Bardin. „Gabrielle, hör mir zu. Du musst dich jetzt zusammenreißen. Konzentrier dich." Wiederholte sie Xenas Worte.

Einen Moment blieb Gabrielle noch regungslos sitzen, dann nickte sie.

„Bist du konzentriert?" fragte Lygeia streng.

Gabrielle nickte und presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein Schluchzen zurückzuhalten.

„Also, hör mir jetzt zu, Gabrielle. Wenn du willst, dann bleibt das, was dort passiert ist, zwischen uns beiden. Und du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Die haben dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt. Da wäre jeder drauf reingefallen, sogar Xena."

„Glaubst du wirklich?" fragte Gabrielle hoffnungsvoll.

Lygeia nahm das Gesicht der Frau vor ihr in die Hände und strich ihr mit den Daumen eine Träne weg, die sich aus ihrem Auge geschummelt hatte. „Ich glaube es nicht nur. Ich weiß es." Noch einmal streichelte sie der Bardin über das Gesicht, dann sagte sie: „Und jetzt lach wieder. Du bist viel schöner wenn du lachst."

Tatsächlich erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf Gabrielles Gesicht.

„Na also. Das ist doch schon besser." Lygeia stand auf, zog Gabrielle auf die Füße und ging mit ihr zu Melodus Haus zurück.

Kurz darauf kam Xena zurück.

„Hast du die Lyra?" fragte Orpheus.

„Ich hab die Bacchae gefunden, die sie gestohlen haben.", antwortete sie, „Aber wir holen sie uns wieder."

„Wir holen sie wieder?", fragte Joxer, „Moment mal, nur dass ich das richtig verstehe. Wir holen uns die Lyra zurück, suchen jemanden, der darauf spielen kann, Orpheus singt, die Bacchae schlafen, wir gehen rein, töten Bacchus und retten die Mädchen?"

Xena nickte. „Ganz genau."

„Na wenn's weiter nichts ist." Sagte Lygeia achselzuckend.

„Seid nicht so dumm!", rief Orpheus, „Die Lyra ist inzwischen in Bacchus Höhle. Wenn ihr dort reingeht, seit ihr tot."

„Restrisiko." Antwortete Lygeia.

„Wie war das noch mal mit dem ‚seit ihr tot'?" fragte Joxer ängstlich.

Xena musste lachen. „Schon gut Joxer, du bleibst hier. Gabrielle, Lygeia und ich machen das."

„Hey, wenn die beiden mitkommen, gehe ich auch mit!"

Xena drehte sich um und starrte ihn mit ‚dem Blick' an. Lygeia hatte dafür nie einen passenden Ausdruck gefunden. Sie nannte ihn einfach nur ‚den Blick'.

„Ich hab die Truppe zusammengeholt." Sagte Joxer kleinlaut.

Xena starrte ihn weiter nieder.

Plötzlich erschien ein Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit auf Joxers Gesicht. „Du brauchst wohl niemanden, der die Lyra spielt." Sagte er deutlich.

Allen, bis auf Xena, fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Du kannst spielen?" fragte Gabrielle ungläubig.

„Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich hatte Musikunterricht, aber erzählt es nicht überall herum, ich hab einen Ruf zu verlieren."

Lygeia und Gabrielle schauten zu Xena. Die Entscheidung lag bei ihr.

„Na schön."


	4. Chapter 4

**Vierter Gesang**

Wenn Lygeia schon geglaubt hatte der Bacchaewald sei unheimlich, dann erlebte sie jetzt noch eine Steigerung.

Dunkler Nebel hing tief über dem Boden, der nahezu mit Gräbern und Grabsteinen übersäht war. Die Steine waren so verwittert, dass es unmöglich war zu sagen, wer, oder ob hier überhaupt etwas gelegen hatte. Zwischen den Gräbern hatten sich verknotete Geäste an die Oberfläche gekämpft. Doch keines von ihnen, auch wenn sie manchmal einige verdorrte Blätter trugen, sah im Mindesten einer Pflanze ähnlich, die Lygeia kannte. Das, was auf diesem Friedhof wuchs, schien ebenso tot zu sein wie alles hier.

Lygeia achtete ganz genau darauf, wo sie hintrat. Der Boden war merkwürdig weich, obwohl er aus dunkler Erde bestand. Es war als würde man über Staub laufen.

Als ihr dieser Gedanke kam, musste sich Lygeia davon abhalten sich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Das Zeug, über das sie hier liefen war Staub. Und zwar der Staub, der von den Toten hier übriggeblieben war.

Vorsichtig öffnete Xena das quietschende Eisentor, welches den Eingang zum Friedhof markierte, und betrat langsam den Platz.

Joxer sah sich zweifelnd um. „Ein Friedhof?", fragte er zweifelnd, „Du hast doch von Waffen gesprochen. Ich dachte, wir gehen zu einer Schmiede."

Xena nahm einen kleinen, länglichen Lederbeutel von Argos Sattel und ging an Joxer vorbei. „Für das, was wir vorhaben, nützen Schwerter nichts. Wir brauchen etwas anderes." Die Art wie sie das sagte, machte Lygeia Angst. Sie hatte zwar schon einiges in ihrem Leben abgefackelt.

Aber Grabschändung war definitiv eine Nummer zu groß.

„Xena…"

„Seid still.", befahl die Kriegerprinzessin, „Und tretet nicht auf die Gräber."

Das hätte sie Lygeia nicht sagen müssen, das wusste sie auch so.

Vorsichtig schlich sie Xena hinterher, die sich vorsichtig zwischen den Gräbern und umgestürzten Säulen hindurchschlängelte.

Joxer hingegen schlenderte interessiert über den Friedhof und sah sich um. Vor einem der Grabsteine blieb er stehen, um zu entziffern, was darauf stand.

„Dry…Drya…Drya..de. Dryade? Was ist eine Dryade?" fragte er.

„Sie sind verschworene Feinde von Bacchus.", antwortete Xena, „Man kann eine Bacchae nur töten, wenn man ihr einen Dryadenknochen ins Herz stößt."

„Klingt ungemütlich.", sagte Lygeia zu sich selbst, „Müssen wir die Dinger ausgraben?"

Xena hatte offenbar gefunden was sie suchte. Einen langen mit Meißelungen verzierten Grabstein, der noch gut erhalten war. Vorsichtig strich sie etwas Dreck und verdorrtes Pflanzenwerk herunter und griff dann am unteren Ende zu. „Eigentlich nicht." Sagte sie.

Lygeia ging einen Schritt rückwärts. „Aber wenn wir sie nicht ausgraben, wie kommen wir dann da dran?" Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie auf diese Frage eine Antwort haben wollte.

„Sie werden uns ja wohl kaum entgegenspringen." Meine Joxer sarkastisch.

Kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte, schrie er auf. Ohne zu überlegen sprang Lygeia zu ihm und packte ihn am Arm.

„Helft mir, es zieht mich runter!" schrie Joxer verzweifelt.

„Nein tut es nicht!" schrie Lygeia zurück und verstärkte ihren Griff an Joxers Arm, der ihr trotzdem immer mehr zu entgleiten drohte.

Xena und Gabrielle kamen Lygeia zu Hilfe. Xena ergriff Joxers anderen Arm und Gabrielle umfasste seinen Körper.

„Hilfe! Helft mir!"

Lygeia schaffte es sich auf die Beine zu stellen und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Zug an Joxers Körper. Plötzlich wurde sie mit einem Ruck nach vorne gerissen und gegen Gabrielle geworfen. Sie verlor den Halt an Joxers Arm und riss die Bardin mit zu Boden. Beide rappelten sich wieder auf und sahen sich nach Joxer um. Doch alles, was sie sahen, war ein großes Loch, dort wo Joxer eben noch gewesen war.

Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia begannen, wie wild mit ihren Händen Erde beiseite zu schaufeln. Lange mussten sie nicht graben, als einer von Joxers Armen aus der Erde ragte. Sofort packten die drei Frauen zu, entschlossen ihren Freund diesem – was auch immer es sein mochte – zu entreißen.

Und tatsächlich. Langsam, aber doch stetig, wurde immer mehr von Joxer an die Oberfläche gezogen. Zuerst sein Kopf, dann sein Körper, bis er schließlich ganz befreit war.

„Bestien! Ungeheuer sind das!" jammerte er. Joxer sah an sich herunter, um nach eventuellen Schäden zu suchen. Sein Blick blieb an seinen Füßen hängen. „Seht euch das an!", rief er empört, „Die haben mir die Stiefel geklaut! Die haben fünfzig Dinar gekostet!"

Zack!

Lygeias Kopfnuss gegen Joxer war so stark, dass er einknickte und sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf hielt.

„Der Kerl wird fast von irgendeinem Monster umgebracht und alles wofür er sich interessiert sind seine Stiefel!" rief sie.

Joxer stand auf und trat einen Fuß Erde gegen das Grab. „Du blöder, nichtsnutziger Sack Knochen!"

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen ertönte ein lautes, furchterregendes Kreischen, verbunden mit dem Geräusch explodierender Erde. Über ihnen schwebten drei hässliche, fürchterliche Ungeheuer wie sie Lygeia in ihrem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihre Körper schienen nur aus mit Dreck und Schmutz verklebten Knochen zu bestehen. Ihre dunklen Schädel mit den schwarzen Augen und den grässlichen Zahngrinsen sahen aus wie die Schädel menschlicher Skelette, waren jedoch größer und abstoßender. Auf dem Rücken trugen sie Schwingen, die denen von Drachen ähnelten, aber mit vielen Löchern zerfressen waren. Am Rumpf entwickelte sich das Steißbein in einen langen Knochenschwanz, der bedrohlich hin und her peitschte.

Xena zog ihr Schwert, während sich Joxer, Gabrielle und Lygeia hinter ihr versteckten.

„Was sind das für Bestien?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Na jetzt denk mal nach!" rief Lygeia.

Kreischend und fauchend näherten sich die Dryaden der Gruppe und versuchten mit ihren Klauen nach ihnen zu grapschen. Joxer zog ebenfalls sein Schwert, doch anstatt es einzusetzen und sich zu verteidigen, verlor er die Nerven und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht.

„Lygeia! Geh zu Orpheus!" befahl Xena.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" rief sie zurück.

„Tu was ich sage!"

„Na gut, aber wenn ich sterbe, bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich um!"

Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte die Kriegerprinzessin über diesen Witz vielleicht sogar gelacht, doch im Augenblick war ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf gerichtet, die Dryaden abzuwehren, die immer wieder von allen Seiten angriffen.

Eine der Dryaden hatte inzwischen Orpheus entdeckt und versuchte nun unter lautem Gezeter, seinen Kopf von dem Puppenkörper loszumachen. Doch Joxer hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und Orpheus Kopf sehr gut auf dem Körper fixiert.

Lygeia hatte keine Zeit lange zu überlegen, griff blind nach unten und hob einen der vielen Steine auf, die überall herumlagen. Sie stellte sich breitbeinig auf, zielte über den ausgestreckten Arm und warf den Stein mit aller Kraft in Richtung der Dryade.

Das Geschoss traf punktgenau den Kopf und brach mit einem durchdringenden Knacken ein großes Loch in den wie es schien hohlen Schädel. Die Dryade ließ Orpheus los, trudelte mit einer Art keuchendem Schreien durch die Luft und knallte schließlich auf den weichen Erdboden. Noch bevor das Monster sich wieder gesammelt hatte kniete Lygeia über ihm, einen weiteren großen Stein in der Hand, mit dem sie immer wieder auf den Schädel der Dryade einschlug, bis dieser völlig zu kleinen Stücken gehauen war.

Erst als ihre Kraft nachließ, hörte Lygeia mit den Schlägen auf. Schweratmend und schwitzend, mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, kniete sie neben dem toten Körper der Dryade und versuchte nicht an den ekelhaft vermoderten Gestank, der von diesem Ungeheuer ausging oder an die Hässlichkeit des Leichnams vor ihr zu denken.

Was für eine kranke Welt war das hier eigentlich?

„Hey."

Lygeia hob den Kopf und sah Orpheus von unten herauf an.

„Danke." Sagte er.

Lygeia lächelte und nickte ihm zu. „Gern geschehen." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Dryade sich offenbar nicht kampflos hatte totschlagen lassen. Ihre Arme waren mit dutzenden Kratzern verschiedener Länge übersäht. Ihr Oberteil hatte an der Seite einen langen Riss abbekommen unter dem sich ein weiterer langer Kratzer versteckte. Lygeia beendete ihre Selbstuntersuchung mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie nicht ernstlich verletzt war. Um diese Lappalien konnte sie sich später kümmern.

Plötzlich hörte Lygeia einen Laut, der ihr durch Mark und Bein schoss, obwohl er bei weitem nicht so schrecklich war, wie das Gekreisch der Dryaden. Es klang wie das leise Knurren eines Wolfes, gemischt mit dem Keuchen eines Menschen, der unter einer extremen Anstrengung steht. Und was Lygeia an diesem Geräusch erschrak war die Tatsache, dass sie ganz genau wusste, woher dieser Laut kam.

Und was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.

Langsam erhob sich Lygeia und drehte sich um. Gabrielle kniete auf dem Boden ungefähr einen Meter vor ihr. Xena und Joxer standen etwas weiterhinten.

Lygeia beobachtete Gabrielle. Die Bardin war in ein fast tranceartiges Hin- und Herwiegen verfallen. Dabei gruben ihre Hände sich immer wieder in den lockeren Erdboden, ballten sich zur Faust und streckten sich wieder. Und dazwischen hörte man immer wieder dieses merkwürdige Knurren.

Lygeia holte Luft. Sie wusste was los war. „Gabrielle?" fragte sie.

Die Bardin hielt mit ihrem Hin- und Herwiegen inne und erhob sich.

„Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle hob den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Marmor. Die Farbe ihrer Augen hatte sich in ein monströses, leuchtendes Orange verwandelt. Mit weit geöffnetem Mund zeigte sie ihre langen Fangzähne, während sie tiefe und animalische Laute ausstieß.

Sie war eine Bacchae.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fünfter Gesang**

„Gabrielle."

Den Kopf hin und herwerfend fuhr die Bardin herum und erblickte Xena, die ihre Arme geöffnet hatte. „Gabrielle, es wird alles gut. Ich helfe dir." Sagte sie beruhigend und trat einen Schritt näher.

Einen Moment blieb Gabrielle still, dann sprang sie plötzlich mit einem unglaublichen Satz über Xena und Joxer hinweg und verschwand im Schutz einer der vielen Höhlen.

„Wo will sie hin?" fragte Joxer.

„In die Katakomben.", antwortete sie. Sie steckte ein paar der Knochen in den langen Lederbeutel und befestigte ihn an ihrem Gürtel. „Lygeia! Hol Orpheus!"

Lygeia löste die Schnüre mit denen Orpheus Puppenkörper an Argos Sattel befestigt war und ließ die Vogelscheuche mit Orpheus Kopf langsam zu Boden gleiten. Dann nahm sie Orpheus Kopf an sich.

„Bring dich in Sicherheit." Befahl sie Argo, woraufhin die Stute lostrabte, über die niedrige Mauer sprang und davongaloppierte. Eigentlich hörte die Stute nur auf Xena, doch Argo war ein sehr kluges Pferd und hatte erkannt, dass es besser war sich davon zu machen. Ihre Herrin würde nach ihr rufen, wenn sie gebraucht würde.

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, das muss jetzt sein." Sagte Lygeia zu Orpheus, und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er in einen Beutel gepackt.

Xena und Joxer warteten schon am Eingang der Höhle. Xena hatte diesen festentschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Lygeia so cool fand – und in den sie heimlich vernarrt war.

Joxer wiederum schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er jetzt lieber die Beine in die Hand und eine Blamage riskieren, oder mit Xena und Lygeia in diese Höhle gehen und höchstwahrscheinlich in den Tartarus wandern sollte. Er kaute auf seinen Backen, knetete seine Hände und stieg nervös von einem Bein aufs andere.

Um ihn abzulenken, drückte ihm Lygeia den Beutel mit Orpheus Kopf in die Arme und wandte sich an Xena. „Also, gehen wir?" fragte sie.

Einen Moment beobachtete Xena noch die Finsternis der Höhle, dann nickte sie. „Ja."

Die Höhle war eng und roch stickig, modrig und nach nassem, altem Gestein. Während sie sich hinter Joxer und Xena durch die Höhle manövrierte, stellte sie fest, dass sie den Geruch irgendwie mochte. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendwie gefiel er ihr.

Der Eingang zu den Katakomben hatte schon nicht besonders breit ausgesehen, aber der eigentliche Gang war noch einmal ein gutes Stück dünner. Lygeia spürte, wie sich die Nässe des feuchten Mooses, das auf dem Gestein wuchs, durch ihr Oberteil fraß und ihre Haut benetzte. Ein paar kalte Tropfen fielen von der Decke in Lygeias Nacken und rannen quälend langsam ihren Rücken hinab.

Was mochte sich in dieser Höhle wohl befinden? Fledermäuse? Spinnen oder andere Kriechtiere? Allein der Gedanke daran schnürte Lygeia den Hals zu.

Die Decke der Höhle lief immer spitzer und niedriger zu, sodass Xena, Joxer und Lygeia gebückt gehen mussten, um sich nicht den Kopf anzustoßen. Ein paar Mal passte Joxer nicht auf und kollidierte mit der Höhlenwand, oder stieß mit Orpheus Kopf gegen Stein.

Der Gang wurde noch einmal enger und weitete sich dann mit einem Schlag soweit aus, dass man ohne Probleme aufrecht stehen konnte. Auch begann sich die Art der Höhle zu verändern. Die vorher raue und unebene Oberfläche wurde glatter und ebenmäßiger. Genau dort, wo der Gang plötzlich wieder wo groß wurde, konnte man erkennen, wo Menschen mit Werkzeug nachgeholfen hatten. In die Wände waren verschieden große Fresken eingemeißelt, die wahrscheinlich Mythen und Legenden aus alten Zeiten darstellen sollten. Tatsächlich meinte Lygeia auf einem der Wandmeißelungen eine Geschichte zu erkennen, die ihr Gabrielle einmal erzählt hatte.

Nach einer Biegung entdeckten sie die Überreste eines Holzgitters, das vermutlich früher als Tor gedient hatte und nun fast völlig von hellgrauen Spinnenweben verschluckt war. Die Öffnung sah aus, als hätte sie jemand mit einem Rammbock zustande gebracht, was allerdings nicht sein konnte. Kein Kriegsgerät der Antike von solcher Kraft hätte durch den engen Höhleneingang gepasst.

Der Rest des Tores lag, teilweise noch erhalten oder zu morschen Spänen zerfallen auf dem Boden.

Lygeia deutete auf die, in die Wände gehauenen Kojen, in denen teilweise wild durcheinandergewürfelte Haufen Knochen herumlagen, die früher einmal Menschen gewesen sein mussten. „Ist das hier ein Grab?" fragte sie flüsternd.

Xenas Antwort bestand aus einem Nicken.

„Lasst mich hier raus." Jammerte Orpheus Stimme, die durch den Sack gedämpft wurde. Seit Joxer ihn das erste Mal mit der Höhlenwand bekannt gemacht hatte, bettelte er darum aus dem Sack gelassen zu werden.

„Pscht. Hörst du das?", fragte Joxer, „Da sitzt jemand in einer Falle. Es hört sich an als wäre es direkt hinter uns."

Lygeia drehte sich um und packte Joxer am Kragen. „Joxer, hör mit deinen Monologen auf und hole Orpheus aus dem Sack." Etwas grob riss sie Joxer den Sack aus den Armen und holte Orpheus hervor. „Kann ich dir was Gutes tun?" fragte sie höflich.

„Hört auf Zeit zu verschwenden. Wir sollten längst in Bacchus Höhle sein." Sagte Orpheus.

„Wir suchen Gabrielle.", antwortete Joxer, „Sie hat sich in eine Bacchae verwandelt."

„Was ich mich bloß frage ist, wie das überhaupt passieren konnte.", sagte Xena zu Lygeia und Joxer, „Sie war doch die ganze Zeit bei euch."

Joxer nickte überzeugend.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht ganz richtig." Gab sie zu.

Xena Augen verengten sich. „Was soll das heißen?"

Einen Moment schien Lygeia zu überlegen, was sie sagen sollte. „Hör zu, Xena. Es war nicht ihre Schuld sondern meine. Ich hab's versaut." Sagte sie.

Die Kriegerprinzessin trat einen bedrohlichen Schritt näher. Sie hatte wieder _den_ Blick in den Augen. Und diesmal war er auf Lygeia gerichtet. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise.

Lygeia wollte gerade antworten, als sie von Orpheus unterbrochen wurde. „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Wir müssen Bacchus noch vor Mitternacht töten. Vergesst das Mädchen."

Xena schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich muss ihr helfen."

Orpheus stieß einen Laut der Verachtung aus. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Dir kann man nicht trauen. Wieder einmal kommt deine Selbstsucht vor allem anderen."

Noch bevor Orpheus weitersprechen konnte, packte ihn Lygeia hart an den Haaren. Orpheus Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse. „Jetzt hör mal genau zu, du halbe Portion. Ich verspüre gerade ein höchst unangenehmes Jucken in meinem rechten Fuß und bin sehr dazu versucht ihn dir gegen den Schädel zu treten."

„Ihr versteht nicht.", keuchte Orpheus, „Bacchus benutzt Gabrielle als Köder, um uns in seine Höhle zu locken. Wenn wir versuchen ihr zu helfen laufen wir ihm geradewegs in die Falle."

„Für den Fall, dass es dazu kommt, merk dir diese kleine Weisheit: Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ist der Tod nur halb so schlimm." Fauchte Lygeia und drückte Orpheus zurück in Joxers Arme.

„Dann hat Bacchus schon gewonnen." Seufzte Orpheus.

Sie gingen weiter und gelangten in einen kleinen durch Säulen gestützten Saal. Auf den Feuerständen lagen auseinandergenommene Skelette herum. Lygeia fiel auf, dass die Formationen der Knochen immer gleich waren. Die Rippen waren kreisförmig angeordnet. Die Beine und Arme stützten jeweils den Kopf, der immer aufrecht stand. Wo die Hände und Füße waren konnte Lygeia nicht erkennen. Aber eines wusste sie.

Wer auch immer die Knochen so angeordnet hatte: Er hatte einen äußerst schrägen Kunstgeschmack.

Xena blieb in der Mitte des Saales stehen und sah sich um. Dann ging sie auf eine Öffnung in der Ecke zu, schräg gegenüber zu der Öffnung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Hier änderte sich die Umgebung wieder. Der Gang war offenbar hastig in den Stein gehauen worden. Die Stufen waren an manchen Stellen so groß, dass man ohne Probleme zwei Füße voreinander setzen konnte und an anderen Stellen wieder so schmal, dass man gerade so mit den Zehen Platz hatte. Xena musste gebückt laufen, weil die Decke so niedrig war. Ein kurzes Stück ging es nach oben, ehe sie eine weiter größere Höhle erreichten. Zahlreiche Felsen lagen auf den Boden. Stalagtiten hingen von der Decke, passend dazu wuchsen Stalagmiten aus dem Boden. Lygeia war von diesen Tropfsteinen fasziniert und hätte sie sich gerne näher angesehen, allerdings war es in dieser Umgebung ratsamer zusammenzubleiben.

Denn Lygeia hatte dieses merkwürdig kribbelnde Gefühl im Nacken. Sie waren nicht allein.

„Haltet die Augen offen.", sagte Xena, „Sie ist hier irgendwo."

„Woher weißt du das so genau?" flüsterte Joxer.

„Intuition." Antwortete Lygeia für Xena.

Einen Moment war es still. Die einzigen Geräusche, die man hören konnte, waren das Tropfen der Steine und das Atmen von Xena, Joxer und Lygeia. Doch da war noch ein anderes Geräusch. Ein Kratzen.

Stille.

„HILFE!" schrie Joxer

Lygeia und Xena fuhren herum. Gabrielle hing an Joxers Hals und versuchte unter lautem Knurren seinen Kopf zur Seite zu zwingen, während Joxer wie ein Irrer um sich schlug, um Gabrielle loszuwerden.

Xena sprang zu Joxer und versuchte ihre Freundin von ihm herunterzureißen.

Lygeia war weniger zimperlich. Sie nahm Anlauf, holte aus und schlug Gabrielle so stark ins Gesicht wie sie nur konnte. Gabrielle, von dem Schlag betäubt, verlor den Griff und wurde von Xena über den Boden geworfen. Doch nur eine Sekunde später rappelte sie sich wieder auf, bellte einmal wütend und verschwand mit einem Sprung in die Höhlendecke.

Wieder war es still. Joxer hatte in jeder Hand einen Dryadenknochen und sah sich rasch nach allen Seiten um.

Xena lauschte auf irgendwelche verdächtigen Geräusche. Lygeia hatte die Hände auf Hüfthöhe und die Beine in Kampfstellung.

Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Gabrielle auf und schoss Xena entgegen, die sich nur durch einen flinken Sprung zur Seite retten konnte.

Lygeia fragte sich, ob diese Stille nach einem Bacchaeangriff normal war. Jedenfalls mochte sie diese Stille nicht. Doch am meisten fürchtete sie den Sturm, der danach kam.

„Gehen wir weiter?" fragte Lygeia.

Xena nickte und folgte dem Weg, der zwischen den Felsen durch eine zwei Meter hohe rechteckige Öffnung in eine Art Vorhalle führte. Vor ihnen lag ein schmuckvoller, aber nicht zu protziger Torbogen aus dunklem Sandstein. Inzwischen konnte man eine Art rhythmischer Musik hören, die auf Trommeln gespielt wurde. Sie waren nahe dran.

„Joxer, Lygeia, hört zu. Ihr müsst so schnell wie möglich die Lyra finden. Du Joxer musst darauf spielen, während ich mich um Bacchus kümmere."

„Geht klar." Antwortete Joxer.

„Und was tue ich?" fragte Lygeia. Sie war zwar nicht scharf darauf hier zu sein, aber wenn schon, dann wollte sie wenigstens auch mitfeiern.

„Du musst auf Joxer aufpassen. Wenn ihm etwas passiert sind wir verloren." Sagte Xena.

Lygeia salutierte. „Allright."

„Xena?" sagte Orpheus.

Xena blieb stehen und sah Orpheus an. „Was ist?"

Der Musiker überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er leise: „Ich…Ich möchte dich um Entschuldigung bitten. Ich habe nur jemanden gesucht, dem ich die Schuld geben konnte."

Die Kriegerprinzessin nickte und zog ihr Schwert. Dann traten sie gemeinsam durch den Torbogen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sechster Gesang**

Der Gang wurde immer breiter und verengte sich schließlich zu einem kleinen runden Eingang, hinter dem Lygeia deutlich Gestalten erkennen konnte.

Xena drückte sich in den Schatten nahe beim Eingang und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

In der Mitte der Höhle lag ein steinerner, kreisrunder Altar, in dessen Mitte ein kleines Feuer loderte. Säulen führten die Wände entlang und endeten bei einem Alkoven aus dessen Decke ein helles Licht fiel, von dem Xena nicht erkennen konnte, ob es natürlich war oder durch eine Fackel erzeugt wurde. Zwischen den Säulen waren dunkelrote Stoffbanner aufgehängt. Der Boden bestand aus fein gehauenen Felsenplatten. An den Wänden standen bequem aussehende Liegen, wie sie die Römer benutzten. Früchte und Weinkelche standen auf kleinen runden Tischen herum. An den Wänden hingen kostbar aussehende Teppiche.

Ein Platz, wie geschaffen, um eine Orgie zu feiern, dachte Lygeia.

„Dort oben, auf Bacchus Thron ist die Lyra. Seht ihr sie?" Xena deutete auf eine Empore, die etwa zwei bis drei Meter über dem Boden lag. Bacchus Thron war ein aus Stein gehauener, mit dunklen Kissen, Fellen und Decken überhäufter Sessel. Und zwischen all den Kissen glitzerte die Lyra hervor.

Lygeia überlegte, wie sie da hoch kommen sollten, als ihr etwas weiter rechts eine kleine Leiter auffiel.

Sie legte Xena eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hör zu, Xena. Kümmere du dich um Bacchus. Das gibt Joxer und mir genug Ablenkung, damit wir uns die Lyra schnappen können."

Xena nickte und drückte Lygeias Arm. „Passt auf euch auf. Ihr beide." Sagte sie zu Joxer und Lygeia.

„Es wird alles gutgehen. Ganz sicher." Sprach Lygeia ihrer Freundin Mut zu.

Noch einmal holte die Kriegerprinzessin tief Luft.

Dann trat sie entschlossen ins Licht der Höhle.

In diesem Moment hörte Lygeia zum ersten Mal Bacchus Stimme. „Und nun du, Freundin von Xena. Es ist Zeit, mein Kind. Trink und werde unsterblich. Werde für immer eins mit mir." Lygeia musste Schlucken. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte so gut es ging ihre Muskeln und Gelenke zu lockern.

Und sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass dies ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod werden würde.

Das schneidende Geräusch des Chakrams hallte durch die Luft.

„Sie ist nicht interessiert, Bacchus." Hörte sie Xena sagen.

„Xena, ich bin froh, dass du doch noch kommen konntest.", donnerte Bacchus Höllenstimme, „Holt sie euch!"

Sofort stürzten sich die Bacchae auf Xena.

Lygeia packte Joxer am Kragen und stieß ihn aus der Höhle. „Los!" rief sie.

Jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass Joxer nicht nur basteln konnte. Er konnte auch sehr schnell rennen. Wie ein kleines Wiesel schoss er quer durch die Höhle auf die Leiter zu und kletterte hinauf. Lygeia war gerade dabei ihm zu folgen, als sie von einer Bacchae am Arm gepackt wurde. Innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns entwand sich Lygeia dem Griff der Bacchae, packte ihr Genick und schlug den Kopf einmal hart gegen die Höhlenwand.

Joxer hatte inzwischen den Thron erreicht und holte eilig Orpheus aus dem Beutel. „Orpheus, was soll ich spielen?" fragte er.

„Egal! Nur spiel schon!" rief Orpheus.

Lygeia erreichte Joxer in dem Moment als dieser zu spielen anfing. Kaum, dass er den ersten Ton gezupft hatte, hielten sich Bacchus und seine Bacchae schmerzvoll stöhnend die Ohren zu. Orpheus machte irgendeinen „La-la-la" Gesang dazu. Lygeia stand daneben und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.

Irgendwie war sie jetzt ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich das ganze spektakulärer vorgestellt.

Das erinnerte sie an die Scene aus dem Roman „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen", in der Harry irgendeinen Blödsinn auf der Flöte zusammenspielt, Fluffy, der dreiköpfige Hund, aber trotzdem einschläft.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. Das was Joxer da zusammengrapschte hätte sie auch hinbekommen.

Plötzlich tauchte ein riesiger Schatten über ihnen auf. Joxer hörte auf zu spielen. Gleichzeitig mit Lygeia drehte er sich langsam um.

Der Weingott Bacchus war ein zwei Meter großer Schrank von einem Mann, auch wenn man ihn nicht als solchen bezeichnen konnte. Denn bis auf die Tatsache, dass er auf zwei Beinen ging hatte seine Erscheinung nichts mit der eines Menschen zu tun.

Große gewundene Hörner wuchsen aus seinen Schläfen und bildeten für jede Kopfseite fast eine Art Panzer. Auf seinem dämonischen roten Kopf, aus dem eine lange, schwarze Haarmähne wuchs, pulsierten unzählige Adern. Der Blick aus seinen kleinen, orangen Augen, die aus dem Gesicht herausstrahlten, war brennend und gleichzeitig eiskalt. Er öffnete den Mund und offenbarte ein Maul voller kleiner, spitzer Zähne.

„Oh Scheiße." Hauchte Lygeia, wurde von Bacchus gepackt und beiseite geworfen.

Joxer erwachte aus seinem Schock und sah sich nun dem Weingott selbst gegenüber. Jetzt konnte er nichtmehr weglaufen. Er war gefangen.

Und in dieser ausweglosen Situation übernahm sein angeborener Humor die Führung.

„Was darf's sein?" fragte er unsicher lächelnd.

Bacchus hob mit einem Wutschrei seine Pranke, um Joxer niederzustrecken. Doch gerade als er zuschlagen wollte wurde er herumgerissen und bekam einen harten Tritt zwischen die Beine.

Lygeia hatte den Zusammenstoß mit der Höhlenwand, zu dem Bacchus Wurf eigentlich hätte führen sollen, geschickt durch eine Ein-Arm-Rolle über den unebenen Steinboden des Balkons abgewendet und war dadurch unverletzt geblieben.

Mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, packte sie Bacchus an den Hörnern und warf nun ihn gegen die Höhlenwand. Noch bevor Bacchus Zeit hatte sich zu orientieren, begann Lygeia damit seinen Oberkörper mit gut gezielten Boxschlägen zu bearbeiten.

Doch Bacchus hatte sich schnell erholt und schlug nun ebenfalls zu. Lygeia tauchte ohne Probleme unter seinem massigen Arm hindurch, landete eine Dreierkombination auf Niere, Bauch und Leber und ging dann wieder auf Distanz.

Lygeia Abigail Johansson hatte in ihrem jungen Leben schon viele Kämpfe ausgetragen. Kein Einziger davon hatte in einem Boxring oder einem MMA-Käfig stattgefunden.

Jeder Einzelne dieser Kämpfe war ein Straßenkampf gewesen. Dort gab es keine Regeln. Es gab kein Zeitlimit, keinen Referee, keine Seile, keinen Gong. Auf der Straße kämpfte man weiter bis der Gegner das Weite suchte, bewusstlos am Boden lag, oder tot war.

Sie hatte jeden dieser Kämpfe gewonnen, auch wenn sie manchmal ordentlich was abbekommen, oder es mit einem anderen Kampfsportler zu tun hatte. Doch diese Typen hatten, obwohl sie es eigentlich besser wissen mussten, immer einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht.

Sie hatten Lygeia unterschätzt, weil sie eine Frau war. Und bis diese Idioten mal kapiert hatten, dass sie es nicht mit einem wehrlosen Mädchen, sondern einer Kriegerin zu tun hatten, waren sie meistens schon erledigt, oder kurz davor k.o. zu gehen.

Ihr letzter richtiger Kampf – das Geplänkel mit dem Pumba zählte sie nicht mit – lag acht Jahre zurück.

Kurz vor Mias Tod.

Jeder einzelne dieser Kämpfe spielte sich in Lygeias Kopf noch einmal ab. Sie hatte es mit Gegnern aller Art zu tun gehabt. Männern, die teilweise doppelt so groß oder dreifach so schwer waren wie sie, und die vielleicht ein Messer oder einen Knüppel bei sich hatten und nur auf die Gelegenheit warteten die Waffe einzusetzen.

Sie konnte sich noch an Jeden erinnern, gegen den sie jemals gekämpft hatte.

Aber keiner von denen war mit dem Gegner zu vergleichen, mit dem sie es jetzt zu tun hatte.

Schon nach den ersten Sekunden wusste Lygeia, dass Bacchus von Nahkampf keine Ahnung hatte. Er schlug nicht gezielt oder kontrolliert zu. Er schwang seine Arme mit den großen, klauenbesetzten Händen und hoffte Lygeia zu treffen. Doch dabei war er so langsam, dass sie keine Probleme hatte unter seinen Schlägen durch zu tauchen und ihm selbst ein paar zu verpassen.

Und noch etwas wusste Lygeia. Nämlich, dass sie Bacchus möglichst bald besiegen musste, andernfalls würde er gewinnen. Jeder Schlag gegen Bacchus muskulösen Körper fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag gegen bloßes Gestein. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Faust mit den Muskeln kollidierte, schoss ein starker Schmerz durch ihren Arm bis hinauf in die Schulter, und obwohl Lygeias Attacken keine sichtbare Wirkung zu haben schienen, schlug sie weiter auf Bacchus ein. Dieser versuchte bloß sich mit unbeholfenen Schlägen und Griffversuchen seine Gegnerin vom Hals zu schaffen.

Als Lygeia wieder in die Distanz ging, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Fäuste. Ihre Knöchel waren aufgerissen und blutüberströmt.

Diesen einen Moment, in dem sie nicht auf ihren Gegner achtete, nutzte Bacchus sofort aus. Mit der Kraft eines Holzbalkens schlug seine Faust gegen Lygeias Kopf und schickte die junge Frau zu Boden.

Lygeia wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er explodiert. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber ihr Körper verweigerte den Gehorsam. Alles war nur noch schemenhaft und verzerrt zu erkennen.

Sie sah Bacchus über sich aufragen.

Das war es also. Sie hatte den letzten Fight ihres Lebens gekämpft.

Lygeia schloss die Augen und übergab sich der Dunkelheit.

Schatten…Finsternis…dort war nur schwarz…keine Angst, kein Zweifel…keine Zeit und kein Raum, nur Leere…

Und da war Mia…

Bacchus sah die Frau bewusstlos vor sich liegen und stieß ein grausames Lachen aus, das von den Wänden der Höhle wiederhallte.

Langsam, jeden Moment bis zur Vernichtung seines Feindes genüsslich auskostend, trat Bacchus näher. Mit einem lauten Schaben zog er sein Schwert und blieb vor Lygeias reglosem Körper stehen.

„Nun stirb, du wertloses Menschenkind." Grollte er, hob das Schwert und schlug zu.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Das Schwert stoppte mitten über Lygeia.

Bacchus sah an sich herunter. Ein Dryadenknochen steckte in seiner rechten Brust. Dieser Knochen wurde von einer Hand gehalten.

Und diese Hand gehörte Xena.

Mit einem hasserfüllten Gesicht drückte sie den Knochen noch etwas tiefer hinein. „Wie wäre es wenn du dich mit jemandem in deiner Größe anlegst." Zischte sie und riss den Knochen wieder heraus.

Sein Schwert glitt Bacchus aus der Hand. Er griff sich dorthin, wo der Dryadenknochen gesteckt hatte.

Xena warf sich mit der Schulter gegen Bacchus und stieß ihn vom Balkon herunter.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug der Weingott auf dem Boden der Höhle auf und blieb reglos liegen.

Fassungslos starrten die Bacchae auf ihren gefallenen Anführer. Ein paar Mutige wagten sich an ihn heran und suchten nach einem Lebenszeichen.

Ein Donner hallte durch die Höhle.

Als wäre nichts geschehen öffnete Bacchus seine Augen und stand auf.

Xena schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihre blauen Augen waren aufgerissen und ihre Mund halbgeöffnet. Wieso war Bacchus noch am Leben? Sie hatte ihm einen Dryadenknochen in die Brust gestoßen. Er müsste tot sein.

Bacchus Blick suchte Xena und seine dicken Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grässlichen Grinsen. „Oh Xena.", sagte er höhnisch, „Weißt du das denn nicht? Nur eine Bacchae kann mich töten. Und du bist keine Bacchae…noch nicht."

Gabrielle tauchte neben ihm auf. Ihr gieriger Blick war auf Xena fixiert, während sie sich die roten Lippen leckte.

„Beiß sie!" befahl Bacchus.

Eine Sekunde später landete Gabrielle auf dem Balkon und umschlang Xena mit ihren Armen. Die Kriegerprinzessin hob halbherzig drohend den Dryadenknochen, worauf Gabrielle schützend ihre Hände vors Gesicht hielt.

Langsam ließ Xena den Knochen sinken und entspannte sich. Sie hatte einen Plan.

„Gabrielle, tu es." Sagte sie leise.

Einen Moment strich Gabrielle noch über ihren Hals, schnüffelte nach der Halsschlagader.

Dann biss sie zu.

Ein kurzer Schmerz, so stark, dass er kaum auszuhalten war, schoss von dort wo Gabrielle sie gebissen hatte durch ihren Körper und machte sofort einer langsamen, fast angenehmen, Lähmung Platz. Ihre Muskeln reagierten nicht mehr. Hätte Gabrielle sie nicht gehalten, Xena wäre zu Boden gefallen. Die Kriegerprinzessin fühlte wie Finsternis sie umgab. Sie spürte das Saugen an ihrem Hals.

Dann spürte Xena das Ziehen in ihrem Mund, als die Zähne anfingen zu wachsen. Ihre Augen fühlten sich an als würden sie aus ihren Höhlen hinaus in die Freiheit drängen wollen.

Doch sie war noch sie selbst. Sie setzte ihr Gehirn wieder zusammen. Sie dachte noch immer so wie vorhin. Und sie fühlte noch immer so wie vorhin.

Und sie wusste noch immer was sie zu tun hatte.

Mit einem Schrei riss sie sich von Gabrielle los und stürzte sich von dem Balkon hinab auf Bacchus.

Das Letzte was der Weingott spürte, bevor er in einem hellen Blitz aus Licht, Funken und Feuer verging, war der Dryadenknochen in seinem dunklen Herzen.


End file.
